Enigma
NOTE: This is fake, don't take this seriously, just have a read and tell me what you think :) I have to admit, I never liked Minecraft, I mean, sure, it was a very creative game with so much to do and so much to see, but it started to die down when clickbaiting YouTuber's entered Minecraft's territory. It ruined the game completely, but that wasn't the only thing that ruined the game. Story A lot of people have reported sightings of a player named "Herobrine", he's some kind of vengeful ghost haunting Minecraft, I don't believe it, but I won't put anyone's spirits down by saying he isn't real, it's fun to keep the mystery going. However, I have seen... something, it's not something I like to talk about, but I feel the need to speak about... IT. I first encountered this entity when playing on a modded Minecraft world, standard stuff really, Too Many Items, CustomNPC's, etc. I had built up a neat little castle with a few NPC's inside wielding spears, after creating the castle and setting up the NPC's I left to go build another castle for enemies, I marked the area with an X in red wool and went back to the main castle only to find something I hadn't made. I found one of the NPC's skin's had been replaced by something else, it was bright white with black eyes and a large, gaping mouth, the eyes appeared to be dripping a black substance, or melting. I must admit, I got a bit creeped out, but I shrugged it off as some kind of glitch, maybe a skin in the "monstermale" section of the NPC skins, so I left it, I went to go put some items in a chest and went back to the room with all the knights, the NPC was gone. I was genuinely shaken, it was like the NPC had moved on its own, like it gained a mind and became sentient. I left the castle and searched for the NPC until I came across a cave, I became curious and wandered inside in case the NPC hid inside here. I searched and searched and came across nothing but huge, missing chunks in the caves and mineshafts I explored, I soon came across a few pigs that had stumbled into the cave. Before I could walk past them one of them began to morph into the NPC I had been searching for. Suddenly all the of the pig's eyes changed to black and started attacking me, even in Creative Mode I still took damage and eventually died. I was met with no respawn button and was forced to exit the world. When I tried to reload the world it was gone, it wasn't even in the recycling bin. This is not just a story, this is a warning, a warning to everyone who tries to search for this monster, it will deceive you with its tricks, it will fool you by pretending to be something you wouldn't expect, it will cause you fear, panic, paranoia, and you will not overcome it. I vaguely remember the seed where I found it, for anyone brave enough to search for this thing, you're making a huge mistake, but if you decide to ignore my warnings and search for this thing regardless of what I tell you, then good luck, you WILL need it. -0e101n101i101g010m01a01 Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Monster Category:Ghost Category:Horror Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Images